Coyote Way
by Rebel2020
Summary: Basically,there's a new coyote in the Tri-cities and she gets into trouble with the vamps,wolves&Fae.Not as boring as it sounds.No flames!The begining is a bit weak but I seem to hit my stride at around ch4
1. Meeting

DISCLAIMER, everything but my OC (Rayvn) and the plot are Patricia Briggs' own creativity.

Rayvn slowly pulled her car up to the garage and took a deep breath. It was just getting dark out so there shouldn't have been anybody around but the woman she wanted to talk to but as she moved closer she caught two distinctly different voices. Why would anyone be here after the place was supposed to be closing? Rayvn walked towards the door, unless it was the Alpha in there too. That thought caused her to freeze in front of the door. While she debated leaving as she had so many times before the voices inside stopped. "You can come in." A woman's voice said. Well it's too late now, Ravyn thought, they know I'm here.

Rayvn opened the door and walked in, following the voices of the restarted conversation. She knew who the mechanic was, after all, that was the whole reason to coming here in the first place. The man on the other hand, she didn't know. He couldn't be the Alpha here since he didn't smell of wolf. She took another sniff at the air. He smelled faintly like popcorn and… something else she couldn't identify. She rounded the corner and blinked in surprise at the van the pair was working on. "Scooby-Doo?" Rayvn said before she could help herself and looked away nervously.

Mercy looked up from what she was doing and grinned, "That was my first thought too." She said, studying the girl who she had known was following her around for a while now. "I was wondering when you'd show yourself." Mercy said wondering at the girl's seeming shyness, she actually smelled of fear and nerves. It might have been because of the person next to her though, after all the vampires generally seemed to hate coyotes. That was what the girl was and she briefly wondered what might happen when the seethe found out. "Well, I'm Mercy and this here is Stefan. He happens to be the one who owns the van."

Stefan tried to hide his surprise at the knowledge of another Coyote in Tri-cities. He nodded his head briefly in acknowledgment when Mercy introduced him. "So you now know our names, may we know yours as well?" He said softly, knowing better then Mercedes that the girl was close to bolting. Obviously she had used up most of her courage to approach the door and he wondered what had happened to make her so afraid. She was young too and he spared a thought to wonder where her parents might be, or if she even had any.

Rayvn couldn't meet their eyes and debated just running anyway, but… they seemed nice. She made her decision and tried to stubbornly meet their eyes. "My name is Rayvn." She said proudly and hoped that neither of them would ask for a last name.


	2. Trespass

DISCLAIMER- I only own my OC Rayvn and the plot. Everything else belongs to Patricia Briggs

Mercy knew she was hiding something, she just didn't know what it was yet. "Do you have a place to stay?" She asked, hoping she already did. There wasn't room left at her place with Samuel living there and she doubted the girl would be able to tolerate a house full of wolves.

Rayvn stared at her, wondering why she had even asked. "No, I just…" She hesitated, glancing in Stefan's direction. Stefan smiled, "I already know what you are walker. I assume that is why you tracked down Mercy?" He said, making it a question. Rayvn nodded nervously, "I just turn coyote and stay wherever I feel like." She shrugged; she had slept in worse places.

"You might want to be careful where you take your rest", Stefan felt obligated to warn, "there are some who would not hesitate to kill you if they found out what you are." Rayvn looked at him, trying to figure out if he was serious. He didn't look like he was joking. "But who would possibly want me dead? I keep well away from people's pets, I am not a threat to the fae, and the wolves won't hunt me unless I provoke them into doing so. There's nothing else out there so who would try to kill me?" She said, thoroughly puzzled.

Could the girl, Rayvn, really not know? Was she truly that naïve? Stefan thought, but then, Mercedes hadn't known either until she walked into the Seethe. "Do not be so sure that there isn't anything else to fear just because the general public hasn't been made aware of them. The Seethe would not hesitate to harm you if they thought that they could, after all the walkers once used to hunt us until they were nearly destroyed." He finally said cautiously. Rayvn stared at him; she hadn't missed how he used the word 'us'. She wondered who he was and more importantly what this Seethe was.

Mercy sighed, vampires, she thought to herself, were a pain in the ass. "Look, it's late, how about we meet up again tomorrow night?" She asked, hoping that Stefan got the message that she wanted him there as well. Right now though she really wanted to go home and get food, sleep, and a shower. Not necessarily in that order. She saw Stefan nod and took it that he'd understood and would be there. "How about a 6 o'clock tomorrow?" Stefan asked, since it was the soonest he could make it without scaring the child. Mercy knew what he was but obviously this Rayvn had no idea.

Rayvn nodded, "sure sounds easy enough. Same time same place?" She asked. Mercy, having opened her mouth to say 'sure' was cut off by Stefan. "How about meeting at my place so that we could all be comfortable instead of standing, I'm sure you have plenty of questions." Mercy didn't protest but sent him a look that said she wasn't done with him, after all, Stefan had never cut her off before. He was way to polite.

"Sure" Rayvn shrugged, not really caring where they met so long as she got her answers. Stefan grabbed a pen from the office area and smiled at the amount of paperwork Mercedes had neglected again. He came back out with his address and a number he could be reached at if she had trouble finding the placae. Rayvn took it and mumbled "thanks" before turning around and heading out to who knows where, wondering what tomorrow would bring .

When Mercy heard the car start up, wincing inwardly at the sounds it was making. She turned to face her friend, arms crossed infront of her and a confused look on her face.

Stefan grinned, "There won't be anyone there, Naome is taking everyone out for a movie and I don't have anyone living there that is bound right now that Fred is at the Seethe. So the house will be empty." He said. "Your place is too near the pack for her to be comfortable and I would feel better if she was somewhere…protected." He said, referring to the fact that any vampire would need an invitation to cross the threshold of his house.

"And she would be more comfortable in a vampire's house?" Mercy said, raising an eyebrow.

"But she doesn't know I'm a vampire." Stefan said grinning wider and showing his fangs.

"Keep that up and it won't take her long." Mercy muttered as she stepped outside. Stefan pulled her back in. "What are you do…." She stopped at the look on Stefan's face. "Stay here, and don't invite anyone in." He warned, "there is another vampire out there." As if on cue a figure stepped into the light.


	3. Invitation

Honeybunny- chaos of course. What else could happen around a pair of walkers, a pack of wolves a mildly annoyed Mistress of the Seethe?

SweetieCherrie- glad to hear you like it.

aliloukat- thanks, both for the comment and encouragement.

*Dances around the room* I got reviews! yes…I live for an audience… Sorry for the delay, I was working and when I got back it was late…I fell asleep half way through typing.

DISCLAIMER- As usual, I own nothing except my plot and OC Rayvn, everything else has been kidnapped from Patricia Briggs'

Rayvn, meanwhile, had driven until she was well outside the borders of Tri-cities and was now parked. She stared at the note with an address and phone number on it. She debated whether or not it was worth the risk. She didn't know him but knew whatever he was it wasn't human. She had thought he could have been fae, but something about him said he wasn't any fairy. But if he wasn't fae, wolf, or human what else was there?

She decided to find out later, having unconsciously already made the decision to meet the pair again when she'd taken that piece of paper. After all, he didn't seem like he could be much of a threat…

Mercy glanced around the parking lot looking for anyone else who might decide to pop out of the shadows. She couldn't see anyone else and decided that Stefan would have known already if there was going to be more trouble; she centered her attention on the grinning vampire in the parking lot.

"Soldier" The boy greeted Stefan, though he didn't take his eyes of her. "Nice to meet you too, Wulfe." Mercy said sarcastically, deliberately using his name. Stefan was silent. As far as she knew, Stefan had kept himself at a distance from the Seethe since Marsilia's last plotting. He had taken his people back but that had been all.

"The Mistress would like to see you and the walker." Wulfe continued, smiling slightly. Stefan's expression was cold, "Mercedes debt has been paid to the Seethe in full. Marsilia doesn't need to see her at all." He replied, choosing to ignore the choice words Mercedes was using to describe what the Mistress needed.

"She didn't mean Mercedes, Soldier." Wulfe said. He waited for a reply and when none was forthcoming continued. "Marsilia only wishes to know what this new walker wants in her territory. After all, she could be dangerous." The Wizard smiled, showing his opinion on 'how dangerous' he thought her to be.

"Well, Soldier. What is your answer?" Wulfe said.

"I will go, but as this may also concern the wolves and Mercedes they will come as well." Stefan said and waited to hear the reply to that. Wulfe didn't seem to be in the least surprised to hear that and only nodded his agreement.

"Of course; and as we realize you have no way of knowing where the girl may be now, you have until the third night from now to present yourself in front of the Mistress." Wulfe told him cheerfully. "If you have not found her by then, the Seethe will find her instead."


	4. Watching

DISCLAIMER- I own my OC Rayvn and the plot, everything else belongs to Patricia Briggs.

I got three reviews so I will post three more chapters (Ch 3-5). More reviews; more chapters people.

Stefan turned as Mercedes came out of her garage. "Mer…" He started to say before Mercedes cut him off. "What is she planning now? Another one of her kill the walker games or is this yet another twisted attempt to get you back on her leash?" Mercedes said angrily.

"I doubt it is that simple." Stefan said, raising his hands in a surrendering like gesture. He didn't understand how this made her so mad. Then he DID get why and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. She still cared for him? Even though he had failed to protect her against the demon-rider after giving his word. Then again when he had failed and the Monster kidnapped her. Why? He didn't know but this time he wouldn't just leave it, he'd get the answer sooner or later.

"Isn't it though? She wants me dead, well, actually she wants me alive and in pain but that's beside the point. I am protected by the pack, you and the treaty with the wolves so she can't have me." Mercy said shaking her head in disagreement. "I won't make the mistake of underestimating her again, not at such a high cost." Not when she'd finally found someone like her, were the words she didn't say.

"Mercedes." Stefan said quietly and Mercy stopped her rant. "I will not return to the Seethe, not as Marsilia's man anyway. " Stefan looked saddened by this realization. He had served his Mistress faithfully for centuries and she had betrayed him. At the time he had told Mercedes that he understood what Marsilia's actions, but he hadn't allowed her to see the depth of the betrayal he had felt. He let her see some of it now.

"So we will show up at the Seethe, backed by the wolves and yourself of course." He smiled, "because I know better than to keep you away, you will just find some other vampire to provoke if I do." Also because he wasn't quite sure that Bennard and his more dangerous companion had left Tri-cities like they were supposed to have.

Mercy shook her head, "It's too close to the full moon to bring the wolves in and Adam's been in enough trouble because of me anyway." She told him. "So it will be just you, me and the girl Rayvn. Just like she wants it to be." Mercy added quietly.

"Perhaps, but things seldom are simple or predictable around either of you." Stefan said calmly, while Mercy muttered something about annoying hearing abilities. "With the recent events I really do have work to do if I am to keep you and the new walker in town safe." He said before taking a step to leave.

"Hey Stefan?" Mercy called. Stefan turned around to hear what she would say. "I really do aprieciate all the risks you've taken for me." Stefan smiled and offered one of his bows, "you are welcome anytime Mercy." He said before seemingly disappearing. He didn't go far though as he wanted to make sure she got to her car safely.

"That is just so cool." Mercy said to the air, thinking he was long gone by now and not realizing she had two sets of eyes watching her. Stefan grinned, "anytime Mercedes, anytime."

Wulfe stared at the coyote frowning. He knew Stefan was still around but the soldier wouldn't see him unless he wanted it. But with Stefan guarding Mercedes it would make things much more difficult then they would have otherwise been.


	5. Followed

Narijima- I'll try to keep that in mind when typing up dialogue for the future chapters. Thank you for pointing that out as I hadn't even realized it before.

Aliloukak- I'm going to make the chapters longer then.

For those of you who want to know where Stefan has gone, you won't find out for a while yet. I think I'm going to change the chapters to a new one every 2 reviews or whenever I feel like adding another one in. Whatever comes first.

DISCLAIMER- I only wish I was as brilliant as Patricia Briggs, she owns everything but the plot and my OC Rayvn.

Mercy shut the car off and headed up to Adam's house, hoping against hope that he was too busy to be home. She was supposed to be keeping out of trouble, not getting deeper into it. The door opened before she had even reached it and Samuel walked out.

They both paused and Mercy, who was blocking his path, could tell that Sam was not a happy wolf. Whatever had happened this time was not good; she only thought that at least it wasn't her fault this time. Unless it had something to do with the new walker, which she hoped it wouldn't be.

"It's not that bad, Warren just had a bit of a temper tantrum with Daryl's …opinion… of his choice in lovers. Nothing that won't be healed by tomorrow," Sam said as he continued walking, "I doubt they would have even those injuries if Ben hadn't decided to put his two cents in as well."

"Everyone already knows what Daryl thinks of Warren and Kyle so why can't he just shut up about it?" Mercy mumbled as she continued her own walk towards the house in a mood worse than the one she had already been in. Jesse was standing by the door and grabbed Mercy as soon as she came in.

"If you want to yell at the men for fighting again then I suggest you turn around. I don't know what has got the wolves so on edge lately because nobody will tell me anything. I know something's going to happen but not what or why," She finished before dragging Mercy out the door. "I need to get away from all this testosterone so Mercy and I are going out," Jesse said loud enough that with werewolf hearing everyone probably heard.

"Jesse, wait, what's going on?" Mercy asked as Jesse practically dragged her over to the car.

'Later', Jesse mouthed the word, not wanting to be overheard by the wolves or especially her father.

Wulfe watched the pair debating if he should grab Mercedes now or just grab both. The only reason he hesitated at all was because of the knowledge that should the human be harmed then the Alpha would completely destroy whoever had been involved. But he had to know how much the girl knew about what was going on around her. If she knew enough he'd have to take her anyway.

Mercy pulled both of them to a stop, "if we're going to go somewhere then let's walk. I can always come back for the car later."

Jesse looked back at the house, "All right we'll walk." She headed in the direction towards the shop and kept looking around her as if she expected to be ambushed at any moment.

"Relax," Mercy said puzzled, "I doubt the wolves are going to be following us and they wouldn't dare harm you anyway." Jesse's paranoia made Mercy take a quick look around too but she didn't see anything that should cause alarm.

"It's not the wolves I'm worried about," Jesse replied although she did slow down and made an effort not to seem so jumpy. "I wish you hadn't felt the need to visit tonight, I was planning on heading to the shop tomorrow to warn you."

Mercy got a sinking feeling, "this doesn't happen to involve the vampires does it?"

Jesse nodded, "apparently someone showed up in town and my dad thought that the vamps might try something sneaky. Then he thought you might get into trouble again. So he has everyone looking for this person but he's trying not to catch the attention of anyone in the seethe." Jesse pause for a moment, "you don't happen to know anything more about this do you?"

"Yeah, I think the person Adam's so set on finding is a walker who has been following me around down for a while now and finally made an appearance tonight as we were closing the shop," Mercy tried to explain. "Though I can't really see how the vampires fit in to all this."

"We?" Jesse asked wanting to know who else would be at the shop at that time.

"Stefan and I," Mercy said rolling her eyes. "We've got a possible meeting with her at Stefan's house."

"Cool, can I come? I'll be safe and you know I never get to do anything," Jesse begged, "wait _possible _meeting?"

"Assuming she shows up. Oh and Marsilia is back to making threats again," Mercedes added jumping as someone suddenly appeared in front of her.


	6. Stalking

Spirit Wolf Megan - well, since you asked so nicely…here is another chapter just for you. I even made it the longest yet...

Remember people, I won't update unless someone reviews. Even if all they say is 'update please' or 'good job'. What can I say, I love reading reviews.

I think I finally managed to get a bit better at writing. Hopefully the characters aren't so weakly portrayed this chapter.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Oh…and I'm not going to put the disclaimer in every chapter anymore as it has become annoying…if you even read the first couple chapters you would know that I don't own anything except my plot and OC…

"If Marsilia is making threats then you should take them more seriously Mercedes," Wulfe said stepping out from his hiding place. He looked down the street as if watching for someone before shrugging it off as unimportant.

"Whatever this is about I really don't care Wulfe," Mercy said as she felt Jesse step behind her.

"Knowledge," Wulfe replied calmly as he circled the pair. When he saw the confused expressions on their faces he had to laugh. "You know too much now, I have to do _something _about it. If it makes you feel any better then I'll tell you that I don't intend to harm you unless of course you do something stupid like… trying to escape." His eyes were glowing a bright red like Christmas lights and Wulfe knew the effect must be disconcerting.

Mercy pushed Jesse back a bit further and mirrored the Wizard's movements. She smiled as Wulfe stopped directly in front of her, being very careful not to look at the figure behind him that had briefly shown itself. "I won't have to try and escape because you'll never get me in the first place."

Wulfe whirled around as he noticed the human girl looking at something over his shoulder. He had dismissed them out of hand as not being a threat. Stupid, the human was of course no threat to a vampire but he should have remembered how dangerous a walker could be when cornered. He'd killed enough of them that he should have known better.

Mercy stepped forward, having seen the blatantly obvious opening but a look from Stefan stopped her. How he had known where they were much less that they had been in trouble she didn't know and probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Leave them alone Wulfe," Stefan said wearily. "You know I cannot let you harm them…either of them," he added.

"I will not stop, Soldier, they have a dangerous amount of knowledge," Wulfe replied calmly. He knew Stefan wouldn't move against him for what he had done so far.

"Then I will have to make sure that you cannot find the opportunity to harm them," was Stefan's cold reply. They just stood there facing each other. Wulfe looking like a kid who'd got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Just leave Wulfe, you owe me that much at least," Stefan said, braking the silence first.

Jesse had come out from behind her friend and was staring openly at the two vampires having their polite argument. The only vampire she had ever seen had been Stefan, but that was just after he'd been dumped in Mercy's place looking more than half dead and brought over to Adam's house. He had been in one of the pack's cages then and had looked almost harmless. He didn't look that way anymore.

Stefan glanced over Wulfe's shoulder to look at the girls. Mercy was glaring and looked like she wanted to kick somebody and he didn't have to stretch his imagination to know who she wanted to kick. Mercy would not be please with the answers to the questions he knew she would ask. After all, Mercy was a very dependant woman and likely would react badly to the knowledge that he had been stalking her ever since they'd parted ways at the garage…even if it was with her best interests in mind.

The other girl, the Alpha's daughter if he recalled correctly looked torn between curiosity, wonder and a strong desire to either back him up or run. He couldn't tell which emotion was winning and found himself amused by the human's confused emotions. Obviously the girl was not used to being threatened or helpless.

Wulfe sighed dramatically, "I suppose I have no choice to retreat now. Although I will eventually succeed in catching them, without you around to play at being a hero." The wizard turned his back to the group and deliberately walked at a human's pace away from them. "After all, I am outnumbered for the moment."

Stefan watched him leave and wondered what kind of trouble was likely to be stirred up in the next few nights. He returned his attention to the girls once Wulfe was out of sight. "We need to talk Mercy, and since I don't think your friend should be alone tonight with the Wizard prowling around then she should come with us too."

Mercy glared at him but realized that now was not the time or place to demand answers.

Jesse was surprised that she had been included instead of being shipped back to her father's house to be 'protected'. That alone was enough to cheer her up and she hoped this would be as interesting a night as the beginning had been.

Rayvn curled herself into her car seat to read and re-read the note. It wasn't much, just an address, a few simple directions, and a phone number. So it didn't take long to read at all, so why was she so nervous? It was completely unlike her, hell, she'd even been described as being reckless or insane. But as soon as her friends realized she wasn't human they would start to avoid her so she hadn't had anyone in a long time that could be trusted.

She picked up her disposable phone and studied it, wasn't this exactly as she wanted? She had come to Tri-cities so that she could learn more about what she was from the only other walker she'd ever heard of before. So why was she even debating whether or not to go to this meeting if it was what she had wanted? Where did her leap-first-look-later attitude go?


	7. Mistress

Alright, here comes a new chapter. There will be another up when I get back from work too.

Remember, reviews = updates

Jjrobers#- your welcome and I'll keep it up for as long as people keep reviewing.

I think I am finally hitting my stride with this. I already know how it will end and I am planning a tentative sequel…

Yeah…I need a life….

"My rabbit is at Adam's place," Mercy said. At least Stefan looks a lot better now than last time I saw him, Mercy thought.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem since I have a vehicle parked not too far away", Stefan said sounding more than a little guilty.

"But your car's still at Mercy's shop, "Jesse glanced between the pair, "isn't it?" She got a nod of acknowledgment from Stefan before they carried on the conversation seemingly forgetting she was even there.

"It's one of the Seethe's cars; Marsilia is being very…generous lately. But we should go now, I don't like being out in the open with Wulfe and who knows who else hunting you." Stefan said, turning to lead the pair away. He knew Wulfe was still around because Wulfe was letting him know. He'd probably just gone out of sight then double-backed silently to watch the rest of the conversation.

Jesse followed obediently, or started to anyway, except Mercy hadn't moved so she stopped again. "Come on, Mercy. Let's get out of here before the other one shows up again." Jesse turned to look back as did Stefan when he noticed.

"What is wrong Mercedes, are you finally afraid of me? You should be you know, I'm---"Stefan began angrily. He hadn't gone through so much to protect her just to have her killed now.

"You're what, Stefan," Mercy said tauntingly, "Dangerous? You've been around at least 200 years and can't come up with anything better than that? And I don't believe for a minute that you're a danger to me." She said and wondered if this time she had gone too far.

Stefan just stood there and Mercy couldn't tell what he was feeling. Other then vampire and popcorn, there were no scents around him to judge by. That was one of the things that annoyed her about vampires in general.

"Annoying isn't it?" Stefan said, guessing at what she was looking for. "You can't scent any emotions from me but I…can smell yours easily as a human's." Stefan grinned mischievously his eyes glowing red the same as Wolfe's had but without any intentions behind them, "You have no idea what I am capable of. You think you know but you do not. One of these days you may even find out, though I really hope not."

Jesse looked between the pair, "I certainly hope not," She mumbled.

"I'll explain later Mercy, just come with me for now." Stefan said running short on patience, it had been a trying night and he had the feeling he was in for more trouble yet. He watched in relief as Mercedes decided to stop arguing and the pair caught up to him.

Mercy followed as Stefan walked them over to a big shiny black Mercedes of all things, causing her to roll her eyes at Jesse, who laughed in response. Stefan of course, couldn't see what was going on behind him but figured he could guess.

"It's a Seethe car, I didn't choose it." Stefan said, attempting to sound serious and failing miserably.

"I know, I work on them all the time remember?" Mercy replied.

"I think Marsilia may be a bit… jealous of my attentions towards you Mercy. She was the one who handed me the keys." He explained, trying not to laugh. After all, the Fae weren't the only ones with a love of ironies.

"A bit petty isn't it?" Jesse said. That sat them to laughing at the Mistress' expense; even Stefan couldn't help but grin. In that light-hearted mood, Stefan opened the door for them and the girls climbed in, with Mercy shaking her head at who old fashioned Stefan could be.

Wulfe, hiding from sight, was grinning too but for a completely different reason. He finally had figured out a weapon he could wield against the Soldier. Marsilia.


	8. Confession

So many reviews! I'm already up to nine. This has put me 3 chapters behind…

Anyway, here's the next chapter. For those who haven't realized I generally check 2-5 times a day starting at noon, so I update frequently.

MythStar Black Dragon- Stefan is my fav character too.

* * *

Stefan turned down the roads that would bring him to his own home as he didn't feel like butting heads with the Alpha this close to the full moon. The streets at this hour were empty and he sped through the streets far above the 50 km/hr speed limit.

Mercy grumbled under her breath, "after this I am never getting in a car with another vampire again." She turned away from the window with the city speeding by. "Why is it that vampires all seem to enjoy setting new speed records?" She added.

Stefan laughed at that, "It is likely because of our reflexes. This doesn't seem to fast when you have vampire reflexes, although, it helps that we are hard to kill too. It's one of the reasons newly changed vampires might not last, they can't help but think their invincible." He shrugged, staring at Mercedes in the rearview mirror.

"Maybe vampires are hard to kill but we humans aren't so lucky," Jesse retorted.

Mercy just turned and grinned, "could always be worse."

"I suppose so, but I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later just _how_ worse it can get," Jesse replied. "By the way, Stefan, how did you know that we could use help when that other vampire showed up?" She asked, innocently unaware what she had started.

Stefan shifted awkwardly, "I was keeping a very careful eye on you Mercy, as you tend to get into trouble and I wanted to be sure that she got home safely…" He rambled.

"You were," Mercy choked out "…_**STALKING**_ me?!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I don't need a babysitter despite what the wolves and you seem to think!" She continued ranting. "Just how long have you been following me around?" She asked.

Stefan knew better then to answer that with the complete truth so he went for the obvious implication of the question. "I have been _keeping a watch over you_," he said carefully avoiding the word 'stalking', "since you left the garage." He wasn't going to mention that had been every night since Blackwood, not just tonight. But he would let her come to her own conclusion that it had been after she left the garage tonight that he had started and not every night she closed shop for almost a month now.

But Mercy knew well how to phrase things to suit the truth, after all most werewolves could scent a lie and she had learned the art of shaping the truth to avoid an outright lie. "Since I closed the shop," Mercy repeated calmly.

Stefan relaxed inwardly, so she didn't realize…

"Just tonight or have you been stalking me for awhile now?" Mercy said guessing correctly there was more he wasn't choosing to say. She watched Jesse's eyes widen as the girl realized what she was thinking.

Stefan sighed, he was caught now, "Since…Blackwood, just after you killed the Monster. I…didn't have the bond to know you were safe since Blackwood broke it." He really hoped that Mercedes would not take it the wrong way.

"Since Blackwood," Mercy said closing her eyes and resting her head against the seat. "How many times do I have to say I'm fine before people start believing me."

"Well…" Jesse said hesitantly, "maybe people would believe you if it were actually true."

"What do you mean by that…Jesse isn't it?" Stefan said, ignoring Mercedes protest that she was 'just fine.'


	9. Waiting

SpiritWolfMegan- I'll keep updating for so long as people keep reviewing.

MythStar Black Dragon- lol, well there's going to be plenty of Stefan goodness in the coming chapters.

Here's another chapter for you wonderful people who review my story…when I left of Stefan was having such an awkward moment confessing that he had been following Mercy around after work.

I finally figured out how to put brakes in the chapters to separate the story from my own comments.

Sorry for such a short chapter but I really needed t post something…I have to figure out how to start the next part of the plot smoothly. I may be getting a beta, but they seem to take forever to reply to me so I might not…patience is not a strong point of mine.

Tomorrow I have the day off work so I'll do my best t get more chapters up.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Stefan repeated when Jesse clamed up over her friends protests that she 'was just fine'. He waited, wondering if he would have to wait until he could get her alone before finding out what was meant by such a statement. He knew Mercedes well enough to know how much she hated to admit anything, least of all a weakness.

Jesse glanced at Mercy guiltily, who had not moved except to frown slightly at the way the conversation had turned. She debated whether she should finish what she started or just be quiet before she got herself into trouble.

"You don't need to know anything, besides, I am perfectly fine," Mercy insisted stubbornly. "And keep your eye on the road not looking at me in the mirror. If you crash at this speed even you won't be able to put yourself back together again."

Stefan refocused his attention to the road, realizing he would not get any information at the moment at least. If he could get the girl away from Mercy for a moment he may have a chance though. "When we arrive you should probably call the Alpha so he does not worry about you," he told the human girl, Jesse.

"Alright," Jesse said returning to watch the night pass by her window. "I hope I don't wind up in trouble again. It's too close to the full moon and everyone there is on edge." There wasn't much to see out the window so she returned her attention to studying the vampire.

Mercy on the other hand hadn't quite drifted off to sleep but she wasn't completely awake either anymore. "Why is it trouble always finds me at the most inconvenient times?" She murmured, "I have to get up early tomorrow too."

"I will phone Zee, tell him it is vampire business and ask if he can work the shop for you," Stefan said, "and I will pay him his wage since it is the vampires that are keeping you from your work." He added, cutting off Mercedes' protests that she couldn't afford it and that it was unnecessary.

The rest of the ride past in mostly silence, each person lost in his own mind. When Stefan pulled up to the house he noticed that someone was sitting on the front steps. "It looks like we have company; at least it is the little coyote from before and not another visit from Wulfe."

The threesome climbed out of the car as the girl rose up to meet them. It was the walker from before, when Mercedes had been closing the shop for the day. He hadn't really thought they would see her again. She shifted uncomfortably under their stares.

"I thought we were going to meet tomorrow night, didn't Naomi invite you in?" He asked concerned.

"I don't like being trapped between four walls so I declined. She said you'd be back soon so I figured I'd wait here for you." Rayvn said, glaring at yet another new person she didn't know. At least the newest girl was human, she thought to herself.

Mercy remembered the woman Naomi from when she met her looking for Stefan. The vampire hadn't gone hunting for a demon-riding vampire made by Andre. He had taken some wolves, including the Alpha, before Zee and Uncle Mike had informed her about how bad demons were for self-control. She noticed too that someone, likely Naomi (sp? Anyone, I can't seem to find my copy f Blood Bound right now), had brought food and a drink out because she could see the dishes sitting on the step.

"Well, at any rate we probably should get inside away from the eyes of a possibly prowling Wulfe." Jesse said, "besides the night has gone cold." She added.


	10. Pawns

I know, I know… I am late…very late….hope this makes up for it…please forgive me?

I am bringing in almost all the characters I'll be using in this chapter…except for a few minor ones….Is there any characters that anyone really wants to see? If Patricia Briggs has killed them off I won't bring them back to life but just about everyone else can get in a bit without wrecking my main plot idea.

This is also where I am going to start actually getting into the plot, weaving web upon web until all my readers are as tangled in them as the characters will be.

Jjrobers#- Of course you can ask for another chapter, I love hearing that….I happen to be highly egotistical…

Elouisea- I intend to give Jesse quite a lot of opportunities to have some fun.

MythStar Black Dragon- yes they do don't they? As enthusiastic as I am to get to _my_ favorite part of this plot I have to be reminded not to rush and wreck the story. 'Quality over quantity' or something like that anyway.

* * *

Mercy felt odd being in Stefan's house. Not that she hadn't been there before, she had… twice, but that was when she had been looking for him and the wolves. It was strange that he was actually here this time. She smiled at Naomi as the woman gave everyone a drink and disappeared somewhere into the house. At least that hadn't changed any.

She could see the other walker looking nervously around as if she expected trouble at any moment. Why was she so nervous anyway? It could just be that she was in unknown territory, except she'd been here plenty long enough to have gotten use to the area by now. Unless it was the vampires, had she done something to grab their attention? She had been here for a while now and the Mistress was just now asking about her? That sounded either set up, which Mercy wouldn't put past Marsilia, or else something had changed in that time so the Seethe would notice.

Jesse looked between the group of people, curiosity written on her face.

Stefan exchanged a grin with Mercedes, apparently someone was a little eager to see everything well she had the chance. After all, Stefan wasn't about to put the Alpha's daughter in further danger. Adam would rip his head from his shoulders should harm come t either of them. "There's a telephone on the wall there, I'm sure we can wait another five minutes or however long it will take to convince your father that you are safe."

Jesse merely nodded and looked warily at the phone. She was definitely not looking forward to this conversation. It didn't help that she knew Stefan would be able to hear both sides and so would Mercy very likely.

Jesse grabbed the phone and dialed the number by memory. She waited while the phone rang after much too short a time Warren picked up.

"Are you alright?" Warren asked, not at all his cheery self.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? What happened?" She asked, hoping nothing bad had happened. Everyone in the room froze, waiting to hear the reply to that.

"When you didn't come back after a half hour Adam sent a Daryl out to make sure you hadn't found trouble. You did leave with Mercy after all," Warren said getting an indignant 'hey' from Mercy. "Just checking, Mercy, and you know it's true anyway." He said, more carefree that he knew they were fine. "The trail just disappeared, as if you had vanished from off the street, you and Mercedes both. "

Stefan spoke up for the first time, "It was Wulfe. Though I didn't know he could do that."

"Is that you Stefan?" Ben asked, having just walked into the room Warren was occupying. "So where did you all get off to the trail just disappeared. D*** vampires," Ben added.

"Yes Mercy, Jesse, and I are all just fine. There was no harm done and they are all safe now anyway," Stefan said carefully avoiding mention of where they were. He didn't need werewolves knocking on top of everything else.

Warren caught on before Ben could say something rude, "alright then keep in touch and stay alive." He hung up suddenly, leaving Jesse holding a phone and the room listening to dial tone. He hadn't had to say 'or else', he knew it would be understood.

"Well, now we have the pleasure of reporting to Adam that the Mistress is playing games again, Stefan has Mercy & Jesse supposedly safe, and that there is a missing wolf." Ben just gave Warren a look and walked out.

"Well, since I value my skin you can tell him," He shouted.

"Tell me what?" Adam said having just returned home in time to hear Ben's loud comment. He stood rubbing his head as if he had one major headache coming on. "Tell me what?" He repeated when no answer was forthcoming.

Jesse hung the phone back on the wall. "Warren never did answer my question. I wonder what happened." She said tensely

Rayvn looked between the group members. Whatever this man was, he had hearing at least as good as a wolf and that alone made it important she not underestimate him. The whole conversation had felt awkward to her. Awkward but familiar at least; It was as if everyone was dancing around the truth, each holding their own secrets close to them. Half truths and outright lies, though she hadn't heard any of the latter yet though she already knew she would eventually. Yeah, just like home, she thought bitterly though it oddly made her feel safer. Though why shouldn't she, after all this was a game that she had expertise in.

Marsilia stood up from where she had been sitting listening to Lily play the piano again. She had been doing that a lot lately, ever since her Soldier had abandoned her. "What is it Wulfe?" She asked turning to face him.

"A little…present… for you my Mistress from the Alpha of the Columbia Basin Pack," Wulfe said holding the captured werewolf in place smiling. "They will not be able to trace him back here, not by scent and not by the pack ties either. I have made sure of that Mistress; I at least, would never betray the Seethe." Wulfe watched Marsilia move forward greedily, she had a weakness for werewolf though it certainly wasn't her only weakness.

* * *

I do apologize for killing the unnamed wolf, but it was necessary for the plot to work.


	11. Suprised

Yes, another chapter. How is it that I always end up getting slapped by inspiration at midnight until 3 am? Why can I not write at a normal time…

Anyways here is another chapter, a shorter one then the last unfortunately, but hey, I'm four chapters behind and this one has to be shorter anyway because of the plot.

Well, except for a few characters, I've introduced everyone I need for the plot…except Bran but that comes much later…What? I happen to like Bran sort of…and I really don't like Marsilia…though she's fun to write about…

* * *

"Ummm…" Warren said awkwardly aware that everyone in the house was probably listening in. He added a sarcastic 'thank you' to Ben in his head. "Well, when Jesse took her time getting back from her walk with Mercy we got worried and sent some wolves to make sure they were alright. When we followed their trail it suddenly seemed to disappear."

Adam tensed up, worried for his daughter but other than that not a move was made. "And…?"

"We split up to search the area, thinking to catch the trail nearby but there was nothing," Warren continued, "a few moments ago Jesse called and said she was fine. Mercy is with her…and so is Stefan."

Adam relaxed, if Mercy is with her and Stefan then they probably are alright, he thought. The Alpha looked out at his wolf, there was more. He waited patiently for Warren to finish.

"The vampires are making threats again; apparently that is why we couldn't find the trail. At least that's Stefan's guess. He said some vampire named Wulfe was the cause, and somehow one of our wolves is MIA. The pack ties say he's alive but there's no way to find where he is being held. My guess is that this Wulfe has something to do with it." Warren stood in front of his suddenly very pissed off Alpha hoping that Adam could keep his temper.

"I'm sure there's a good reason Warren is avoiding answering your question," Stefan said trying to be logical so neither of them would do something stupid. "But I don't that any reason would be a good enough one this time since it puts you in unnecessary danger.

"You're a good man Stefan. " Mercy said, "though they probably withheld the information simply because they want to 'protect' us. As if we aren't perfectly capable of protecting ourselves," Mercy grumbled.

"I'm not 'good', not even a 'man'," Stefan said. "Sometimes I wonder if you don't deceive yourself on purpose. Try to forget what I am or what I am capable of and trust me when I say you do not know what I am capable of."

Mercy glared at him, "you are a _good man _if I sayso Stefan. No, I don't know what you're capable of since you seem determined t shelter me from that particular aspect of yourself. For which I am mostly thankful for, but I have not forgotten what you are, vampire."

Both Mercy and Stefan turned their head at the sound of surprise; they had forgotten Rayvn was even there. The only thing Mercy could think of was 'oops'.

"You didn't know" Jesse stated.


	12. Trouble

First of all, I was reading the new book of Patricia Briggs' 'Silver Borne' so I haven't been typing much at the moment….I only just found out that there was another installation into the series…so I got hooked and read it all at once…..

So yeah…I have some tweaking in my plot to do, the characters don't seem to want to do what I want them to do…

I also need to figure out a subplot of some sorts….Last chance, if there's any characters you want to see in this story that haven't shown up yet then say so…otherwise I only need to introduce Bran later

Elouisea- Oh Jesse will definitely get in on the action… Actually, next chapter will probably be a Jesse chapter for the most part.

* * *

Stefan shot an exasperated look at Mercy. "I will not harm you, neither will anyone else here," Stefan said patiently waiting. _Mercedes could certainly stir up trouble_ he thought to himself as the girl turned to look at him.

Rayvn took a breath, "Well the whole world now knows there are Fae and werewolves, I happen to not be human myself. I suppose since everything else previously thought of as fictional is now know to be real, and then vampires can't be that big of a leap." Her words didn't sound as shaky as she felt; which was good for her at least.

"You don't know vampires exist." He said, trying to erase the memory. After all, it could work since she was not nearly as strong willed as Mercedes and already off balance. Not to mention she had to be tired by now. He waited to see what would happen, walkers were immune or at least resistant to vampire tricks but he had never been a weaker vampire.

Rayvn shook her head, trying to clear it. There was something she was supposed to know—no, there was something she knew that she didn't need to know—She gave up trying to figure it out, with all her other problems demanding attention she could figure out the riddle when and if she had the spare time.

Mercedes was glaring at him. She obviously did not approve of what he had, apparently successfully, tried to do but what else could he have done? He could not let the girl know what was out there without knowing more about the girl's history or what had brought her here in the first place.

"So, who are you?" Jesse asked, ignoring Mercy who was glaring again and the rather resigned looking vampire. She might not have the sharp senses that everyone else around her seemed to always have but she wasn't stupid either. Anyone with even half a brain could see what the girl was feeling, it was written on her face clearly.

"Hmm? Oh, my name's Rayvn, I can change shape into a coyote." She said since it would have to be brought up anyway, eventually, so she might as well get it over with now.

"Cool, so you're a walker like Mercy. Then what are you doing in Tri-cities?" Jesse asked, hoping that the girl Rayvn was off-balance enough to answer.

No such luck though, no matter what questions were asked they never seemed to get any answer that would provide insight into her past…at least what had to do with her family…or her reasons for tracking Mercedes down.

Eventually, Rayvn left to go back to wherever it was she was staying and leaving the threesome alone to their thoughts. Mercy immediately resumed glaring at Stefan again; she had stopped earlier because she hadn't wanted to spoke the girl who had a seemingly effortless way of answering a question without giving any real answers. It reminded Mercy eerily of how the Fae sometimes evaded uncomfortable questions, like the kind with answers that could get the questioner killed if she wasn't careful.

"I thought vampire tricks didn't work on walkers?" Mercy asked annoyed.

"Nobody said they never worked, just that they do not work well. Their completely unreliable; anyway, she was not as strong willed as you are Mercy." Stefan replied tiredly, he too had noticed how evasive Rayvn had been and that made him wonder what she didn't want them to know.

"Anyway, we have to figure out what we are to do about Wulfe." He told them, which started a long conversation that he hoped would last until they had to leave.

Adam and Warren were headed out to Stefan's house to pick up his daughter and mate when they felt it. One of the pack had just been attacked and was dying; he could feel that much through the pack ties but not any sense of 'where' the captured wolf was. He knew because of what Warren had told him it must be the wolf that had gone missing and was likely being killed by the vampires.

Warren growled, reminding him that he had to keep a leash on the pack for now. If he didn't then there would be many more dead. "Warren, go find Ben," he ordered. "I know you were only there once but can you remember how to get to Stefan's place?"

Warren nodded, accepting the Alpha's help to bring his wolf under control. He hoped that Adam could keep his own control, his eyes had turned the bright gold that said the wolf was in control and Warren made sure not to look directly at his Alpha again.

"Good, go pick them up and bring them here alright?" _That_, Adam thought, _should keep their human sides at the fore since a wolf couldn't drive a car. _

Warren carefully walked around his Alpha and stopped Ben on his way from the house before the wolf could do anything stupid. "Let's go get the girls, before you go invite all the vampires to a fight." He said, recognizing that look on Ben's face.


	13. Gone

Here is the next chapter as promised…. Sorry I took so long…

Anyway, I'm going to have to postpone the Jesse Chapter until next update because otherwise things will be left unexplained or only half explained….But this is about where it actually starts getting entertaining.

I will be re-working/merging some of the chapters from earlier because I want more readers and I just realized how badly the first few chapters were written…Not the best way to hook an audience. But I seem to be hitting my stride now. I will warn if I actually change anything, otherwise you're not going to be missing anything.

Also, I have two polls on my page going; one has to do with chapter length and the other with a possible second fic…my head keeps filling up with plot ideas that just don't fit in this story at all so I need another fic to vent those ideas and help focus on this one. Since this is where my reviewers are, this is the fic I'll be focusing on though.

Elouisea- yeah…Adam is going to have problems soon…and I kinda pity Warren & Ben for what I'm going to do to them….

gsmith56- glad you like it and here's more…

* * *

Mercy put her head down on the table, "We're not getting anywhere and I think I just fried what's left of my brain. I have to work tomorrow anyway so how about calling it a night?" She rolled her head so she could see Jesse, who was trying hard not to fall asleep.

"I have the horrible torture called school tomorrow and then I have an essay due that should have been done last night." Jesse said as she rubbed her head, she already had a headache from all the thinking done today with school and the vampire problem. "So how about meet tomorrow, here, if I'm not grounded and we can come up with some mind-numbingly brilliant idea to deal with everything while you two help me write this essay?"

"Sure, if you two are ready to go home then I can drop you off---" Stefan said before getting cut off by the girls.

"No offense, Stefan," Mercy said, but it's late…"

"For us anyway…" Jesse added.

"And I really don't want to deal with vampire driving when I feel about ready to drop dead of exhaustion…" Mercy said.

"So we'll walk," Jesse finished. But Mercy glared at her, "alright, we'll catch a bus then."

"I could call----" Stefan began again.

"Nope, not a chance, we're busing it." Jesse said before Mercy could even think about it.

"Alright then," Stefan said finally admitting defeat, "you two win but I will walk you to the bus stop and wait with you until it comes." His tone making sure that they wouldn't argue with him. He noticed as Jesse rolled her eyes towards Mercedes, and wondered again at how old-fashioned he must sometimes appear to them.

Ben at least waited until Warren had driven the van down the next street before questioning him. "What the hell just happened? Who dropped dead and what has the Seethe to do with it?" He growled out.

"Somehow the vamps took one of our pack and then severed the connection enough that nobody could find him. He was alive until just recently." Warren took a moment to look over at Ben and noticed just how little control he had over his wolf. "Ben…." He warned, watching the struggle for control.

Jesse watched the bus pull up at the stop. "Well, it's here finally…." Jesse said yawning. "Bye Stefan, nice meeting you properly and all. I think I'm going to be out cold for an entire day after this is over," She said as she pulled out her bus pass and waited for Mercy to stumble into the bus.

"Bye, Stefan…don't forget you promised to help with that van of yours tomorrow," Mercy stated half asleep. "See you later…"

The pair of them collapsed into the nearest seats and tried to stay awake. They still had to transfer over onto another bus later and if they missed their stop it would be annoying.

A few minutes later, Jesse shook Mercy awake. "It's our stop get up," She said half pulling Mercy to her feet. "Come on or we'll miss the transfer."

That got her up on her feet, if they had to spend another moment out in the dark then they had t she might well go insane imagining things going bump in the night that weren't actually there…this time. "How did you manage to stay awake," Mercy yawned which just caused a chain reaction in Jesse.

"School remember? I'm used to staying up to cram for tests or to finish assignments that are due the next day that I should have started days ago." Jesse replied tiredly, "Just another block…the bus runs every five minutes even this late." Jesse said.

Mercy nodded, stumbling along in Jesse's wake. How pathetic they must look right now, Mercy thought. She turned around, or tried anyway, and stumbled. When she looked back up again she met bright red eyes and felt dizziness.

Wulfe lifted the human girl onto his shoulder, sparing a glance for the downed walker. She was unharmed right now; he'd even caught her so that she would not have a concussion when she woke up. They had been so easy, tired as they were, to overwhelm.

"What about the walker?" His companion asked, looking like he wanted to finish the job he had started.

"We cannot harm her because of the truce and we cannot take her with us either, for the same reason. The girl of course is not pack so she is fair game," He explained yet again. He found himself smiling at the thought of how the Alpha might react when he found out his daughter was missing. It would be war and Marsilia would finally be killed; and since Stefan had refused to rejoin the Seethe Wulfe was the most powerful vampire in the Seethe now, aside from Marsilia herself of course. He just hoped the Soldier would not decide to cause complications.

In a few moments Mercedes would wake up and go running to her mate to tell everyone what had happened. He was certain, with his earlier actions, that Marsilia would be blamed. After all, who else would want to devour werewolf except Marsilia? He knew the pack ties would be strong enough to tell the Alpha at least, how his wolf had died.

He had seen the new walker waiting outside the Soldier's house and had watched as they all went inside. He even noted the slightly stunned expression on the new walker's face when she left; which means Stefan must have messed with her mind. He had laughed at that, since the Stefan he had once known would have just killed her to protect his Mistress from a walker with a bit of knowledge. Now, he was practically giving away all their secrets to his coyote. He wondered though, what had happened to their bond, it was broken now but he was not certain if it had something to do with Blackwood or if Stefan was stronger then he thought.


	14. Questions

So sooo sorry I left this so long. I have two accounts on and I …*please don't kill me* kinda forgot the password to this one then my comp broke and I had to get a new one….

I'll update again Saturday but I thought even this much was better then nothing…

Sorry?

I know that doesn't really cut it but….hope you enjoy

Mercy woke up slowly, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Jesse!" She shouted in alarm, trying to get up as hands held her down.

"Carefully Mercedes," someone, Stefan, said from just beside her. "Are you alright, what happened with you and Jesse?" The vampire asked quietly as he moved to crouch in front of her.

Mercy took a deep breath to steady herself, the smells of the city and fresh rain invaded her consciousness. She opened her eyes, only to be met with Stefan's now glowing red. The back of her mind registered how stiff she felt and that her clothes were damp, she shivered.

"What?"

"Are you unharmed?" Stefan asked, knowing at least from what his own senses could tell him that physically she was unharmed. Well, she might have bruises that he couldn't see right now and might be uncomfortable in those damp clothes but otherwise she should be fine.

At least he hoped so anyway.

Mortals were so fragile, so easily broken, the darker part of his mind whispered. Reminding him off times before, they had never lasted long before death inevitably claimed those bonds.

"huh. Yeah. I guess so. Why…" Mercedes said before Stefan cut her off, she was so startled by the uncustomary behaviour that she didn't even protest.

"What happened, who did this?" He asked worriedly. When Ben and Warren had shown up on his doorstep earlier he had been worried, knowing that Mercy had left a while before. There was the chance that they had just missed each other, but he hadn't survived this long by assuming things.

That, and Wulfe for whatever his reasons, was trying to start something.

He didn't believe it was a coincidence.

Mercy felt dizzy, though that just might have been the after effects of whatever happened. Or it could be that Stefan was using his own kind of power on her. She sent him a disapproving glare, which was slightly less effective given that she wasn't feeling like herself.

"Mercy…." Stefan said quietly, drawing out her name.

Her feeling increased, but she no longer seemed to have the will left to argue.

"What. Happened."

"Tired, we were transferring to the other bus when someone came behind." Mercy said, "red eyes, had to be a vampire…they took Jesse?" She tried to puzzle out in her hazy state of mind. "Can't remember…"

"That's okay, now rest Mercedes…" Stefan whispered.

He watched Mercy as she quickly drifted off, his gaze lingering a little too long on a certain vulnerable area and he heard a growl from behind him.

"Ben," Warren warned, with the death and now Jesse being abducted everyone's tensions were strung out to the max.

"So you heard everything?" Stefan asked, turning around to face the wolves.

"Yes, Adam sent us to retrieve them, and we ran into this." Warren stated.

"Adam's not going to f***ing like this…" Ben stated.

"I wonder what really happened; it seems someone messed with her mind though that will probably wear off in a day or two since Mercedes is so stubborn." Stefan stated, "I don't know if Wulfe is even behind this but I'm sure he would be one of the very few in this city that could have done this."

"Why take Jesse though?" Warren asked, "it's not like she's a threat or anything.

"True, but Jesse is Adam's one obvious weakness. Do not forget that almost everyone of power in the Seethe learned this fact when Adam had asked for help when those rogue wolves who were less then pack came into town. He had their place surrounded by his wolves but when they threatened Jesse he threw himself into their trap recklessly." Stefan reminded them.

"I am more surprised that Mercy was left behind, perhaps they thought taking her would complicate things more than they could handle," he mused to himself.

"What makes you think there is more than one responsible for this?" Ben asked.

Stefan laughed mirthlessly, "would you go against the Alpha in such a direct way by yourself?" He asked, "Vampires are nothing if not patient, and when they do make a move they are thorough about it."

"What motive is there though?" Warren, the more rational of the two wolves asked.

"Any number of possible reasons, perhaps someone is just tired of living." Stefan said coldly, "or perhaps someone desires a war between the pack and the Seethe, if that is the case the real puppet master might not even be a vampire."

"Then what would they be if they weren't, I doubt any of the fae would take Jesse given their opinion last time about 'bringing their battles to the innocent'. Ben stated.

"It could be some stupid human playing a dangerous game thinking he still held all the strings," Stefan said, "Or perhaps the mistress has finally given up even the pretence of sanity. It may be that the Wizard is indeed behind everything though what his purpose is I cannot guess at the moment."

"I really wish I knew what had happened, and we don't have the luxury of waiting to see if the tampering done with Mercedes wears off or not." Stefan said.

"I could tell you what I saw, w-would that help?" Rayvn asked, stepping out from the shadows where she had been hiding downwind beside a dumpster to cover any scent, it helped too that the air was damp from rain and traffic from the busy road parallel covered any noise she would make.

Three heads snapped in her direction, "yes it would, please, tell us everything you saw."


End file.
